Music Massacre
by Prodigy-Killer
Summary: Sasuke is a college student and a musician who takes Kakashi up on his offer to caoch him into the rock and role violin world. Naruto is on the swim team and the two seem to hate eachother. Sasuke is sure Naruto's straight or is he? incomplete
1. Satin Violin and Spiking Fever

Rated M for swearing and sexual content -+-+Yaoi Alert-+-+- (man x man)

I do Not own Naruto or the characters. If i did there would be alot less battles and alot more Uchiha love.

With Sasuke

The massacre destroyed everything he knew. His brother he had never seen had been there and there was speculation about him killing them all off, but Sasuke blamed it all on Itachi. He had nightmares every night about Itachi coming back to take his life hostage. Sasuke got up and walked across his dorm room. He opened the closet door and looked at the clothing inside. He pulled a pair of black skinny jeans off a hanger and a black hoodie that had his clan symbol on the back, the Uchiha fan. He then saw his sleeping dorm mate, Naruto, and smirked. He grabbed his I-pod and placed it on the stereo system. He picked a rather loud screaming song that the younger male happened to hate and turned it up. Naruto jerked out of bed and fell.

"Sasuke! What the hell?" Naruto yelled over the loud screamo music, as he scrambled to pull on some pants.

"Time to get up." Sasuke said with venom in his voice. He grabbed his I-pod and slipped on his black skate shoes and calmly walked out the door. Sasuke glanced at his cell phone. 5:30 was what it said. Naruto's classes didn't start till 10. Oh well he thought as he walked across campus to the music room. He was the only one walking around at this hour on the college campus. He knocked on the door three times before it slowly opened. A man with spiky silver hair and a masked navy blue sweater stood there.

"I wondered when you would take me up on my offer. I have waited for someone gifted like you for awhile in this program." The man looked at Sasuke and gave him a smile. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes but please tell me why you offered it to me when I am not the most talented in technical skill out of your players?" Sasuke asked kakashi-sensei.

"Mah Sasuke-san you have the most potential. That is why. Now are you in or out?" He said the tone suddenly becoming serious.

"Bring it on."

With Naruto

Naruto swore under his breath. "Sasuke woke me up at 5 fuckin' 30 in the god damn morning. Why did the bastard do that?" He sighed and pulled on a pair of baggie blue jeans. He grabbed an orange shirt off the floor and turned it right side out. He slid it over his muscled chest and shrugged to let it fall into place. Naruto looked towards his nightstand and grabbed his keys. Then he pulled on a pair of orange and white checkered vans and jogged to the door. He opened it quickly and walked out locking it behind him. He walked briskly to his white truck and jumped up into the front seat. He turned on the engine and drove off towards the swim training pool on the other side of the huge campus.

Naruto pulled up to the parking lot and pulled a fast turn into an open spot. He looked around and noticed that no one was there. He walked in and opened his locker. He pulled on his black Speedo and dove into the pool. Naruto relished the feeling of the freezing cold water lapping over his skin. He broke the surface and gasped for air. He shivered and started to swim laps freestyle trying to improve his time. He kicked his legs strongly against the water and cupped his hand thrusting it into the water. He turned his head and gulped in air to his deprived lungs. He dunked back under water and kept swimming. He did several more laps and stopped for a drink of Gatorade and then continued his laps. Today was going to be a long day he thought as he flexed his muscles. He winced as he heard the "Sasuke Crew" approach.

"Oh my gosh Sakura don't you want to confess to him?" Ino bellowed over the pool deck specifically so Naruto could hear.

"Maybe but I'm not so sure. What if he doesn't like me? I mean I am very popular but why wouldn't he like me I mean come on I am the best looking here." Sakura said glaring at Naruto. He jumped back into the pool and ignored their comments about Sasuke and her. He hated it when they did that because they knew Naruto liked her and they just hurt him. They seemed to find it fun. He practiced his freestyle stroke smoothly and smiled to himself. At least they can't swim as good as me he thought as Sakura and Ino jumped into the far end of the pool warming up for their morning practice. Naruto swam 2 more laps and stopped in the shallow end of the pool. He climbed up the steps and shivered as he pulled on a pair of baggie gym shorts he had brought with him. He toweled off his hair and picked up his swim bag. He glanced back at the pool and shook his head at the slowly swimming girls and closed the gate behind him.

"They always invade my practice time when I reserve the pool." Naruto said softly under his breath. He knew they weren't that mean it just felt like it. The way they poked fun at him hurt him just like the vacant stares and glares he got from people on the streets. He leaned against the wall of the locker room and went to sleep wondering if life would ever get better.

With Sasuke

Sasuke opened his instrument case and lifted his angel from the black satin lining. This precious instrument was his only outlet for the anger he had and the emotions he felt. He tightened his bow and sat on a stool in the private practice room Kakashi had told him to warm up in. He picked up his violin with gentle but strong hands and placed his bow upon the strings. His fingers slowly moved across the neck and a beautiful sound filled the room. It radiated sadness through the walls and even the most solid of hearts could break at the sound of this. What no one knew was that Sasuke played violin with a passion. He rested his chin against the violin and let himself move on his own spilling his heart onto the ground. Kakashi stood on the other side of the door listening and quietly opened the door to the practice room. He sat on the stool opposite Sasuke and watched the young musician play. Sasuke didn't even notice Kakashi was in the room until he opened his eyes and saw Kakashi looking at him.

"You have good technique. I want you to try something. I want you to play this song but there are no marking for emotions or volume. I want you to play it how you feel it. Can you do that?" He asked with the sound of challenge in his voice.

"I'll do my best." Sasuke said taking the sheets of paper from the silver haired genius. He set it on a stand and pulled it up in front of him. He looked at the quick succession of notes and started to play. Kakashi bobbed his to the fast but beautiful beat that came from mid-air. He had only heard Sasuke play sad and sorrowfully but this was different. It was angry and lonesome.

Kakashi sat with his eyes closed for awhile before he spoke. "You have what it takes." Kakashi said once Sasuke was done. "You could make it big where I couldn't."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked cocking an eyebrow, setting his violin on his knee and holding it with one hand. Kakashi sighed and looked towards the window.

"When I was in high school I was considered the best violinist of my time. I could play just as good as professionals and I had the skill to go so much further but I lacked something. I lacked emotion and heart. I lacked everything that would normally make someone human. I could play technically but I didn't know how to add emotion to it. I composed that piece when I was 7, but I could never play it. Every time I did it felt empty and horrible. You played it how I wanted it to be played in my heart."

"What is it you were trying to do that you couldn't make it big in?"

"I want to help you go where no violinist has ever gone. I want you to play the rock that is in your heart on your violin." He said with a confident smile.

"Would it be alone or with a band?" Sasuke asked. He was surprised. What the older man had said spiked his curiosity. A rock violinist was something he had never heard of.

"I have several guys that have a band but their lead just quit. They normally don't do vocals but they wanted to try a rock guitar lead. I told them I had something better. Would you like to go to their practice tomorrow and try it out?" Kakashi held out a slip of paper that had an address and what to bring on it in small printing. Sasuke took the paper and glanced at it up and down. He nodded.

"I will give it all I've got." Sasuke said with a quiver in his voice. A new opportunity a new door had opened up to him. He had waited forever for a chance like this and he wasn't going to give it up without trying and fighting for it. Sasuke packed up his violin and put the stools and stand back where they belonged. He then latched his case and slid it to the back of his instrument locker. He picked up is black messenger bag and walked to Kakashi's small office. "Do you have any of their music that I can learn?" He asked almost eagerly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and handed Sasuke a thick folder.

"These are some songs and vamps you should look over. Also their past is in there. Those files are also on the band and it's founding and such. Please return it whenever you like." Kakashi's phone rang and he picked it up suddenly speaking very quick English to whoever was on the other line. Sasuke was surprised. The man was fluent in Japanese because he spoke it every day. After all they were in Japan, but English. It was a surprise the man knew any at all. Let alone enough to understand and hold a conversation at that speed. Sasuke tucked that piece of information into the back of his head trying to remind himself to ask later and he took the folder. He closed the office door and walked back towards the dorm so he could pick up his books for his physics class that he had in 40 minutes.

When Sasuke got there he was surprised not to find Naruto sleeping. He always woke the boy up so he wouldn't be late for his math class. Where was he? Sasuke thought. He grabbed his books and shoved them into his messenger bag. He grabbed his black helmet and ran towards the parking lot. He quickly straddled his black Suzuki motorcycle and kicked it into high gear. He knew where Naruto was but why did he care? Why was he going to wake him up? He zoomed around the outer campus streets and several long minutes later made it to the pool and saw Naruto sleeping against the locker rooms. He pulled up to him and shook his shoulder, but the boy did not stir. He pressed the back of his hand to Naruto's forehead and was shocked to find it hot. He picked the boy and his bag and up flung him over his shoulder. He walked back to his bike and put Naruto in front of him so he wouldn't fall off into traffic and headed back to their room. Sasuke ran several red lights to get back and give Naruto some medicine. The young blonde was burning up.

Sasuke slid the key into the dorm lock after parking his motorcycle and opened the door. He carried Naruto in bridal style and slammed the door shut with his foot. He lay Naruto on the boy's messy orange bed cover and put a cold washcloth on his head. He ground up some fever reducer and mixed it into water forcing the boy to drink it. Sasuke was so busy he didn't really notice the boy's attire until he sat down on the bed. Naruto was topless and it exposed a lot. Naruto had a strong a muscled chest with a nice six pack going for him. His arms were well defined with muscles that Sasuke guessed came from years of swimming. The other male was very attractive. Sasuke mentally slapped himself for the thought. Come on it's the blonde dobe for crying out loud. Sasuke knew himself and he was gay but come on. Naruto was the straightest guy he knew, at least he thought. Everybody doubts whether or not you are gay once in awhile but still he was pretty sure Naruto's dick would belong to a chick.

"Sasuke where am I?" Naruto asked dizzily only to awaken to the punk Uchiha staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?" He asked before touching his head. "Did I pass out?" He asked with concern for his own safety alarmingly high in his voice.

"I'm not sure. I saw you weren't here and got kind of worried. So I went and found you by the pool. I went to wake you your fever felt like it had spiked." Sasuke said while handing Naruto a cup of water.

"Why do you care?" Naruto said with venom lacing his voice as he took the cup of water.

"Well I can't let you die. It might go on my permanent record." Sasuke smirked and walked off. "I have physics now if you will excuse me." He said as he picked up his bag from where he dropped it and left the dorm room along with Naruto behind.


	2. Drunk and confused with physics to do

Rated M for swearing, sexual content -+-+-+-Yaoi Alert-+-+-+- (man x man)

I do not own Naruto if I did there would be less fighting and more yaoi in it, but I sure as hell wish I did.

With Sasuke

Sasuke had left Naruto in the dorm room and headed to his physics class. Luckily it was nearby or he would have been late. He walked in the door just as the clock hit 10.

"Our lecture today will be on Coulomb's law on electrical force." Kurenai said loudly into the hall filled with groaning students. Sasuke looked at her from his seat. She was rather pretty today. She had a good fashion sense I don't know why she decided to teach physics to college kids who don't give a shit Sasuke wondered to himself. "Please open your text books to page 505 and take notes because I will only say this once. Coulomb's law is much like the gravitational force law. They are both inverse square laws but Coulomb's is much more powerful compared to the gravitational force law. In Coulomb's law, F=k (q1q2/d2). In this law the electrostatics…." After the initial start of the two hour lecture Sasuke got rather bored. Having been forced to take this very class at a younger age he hated repeating it but when he took it he didn't get the credits so this was all pointless to him. Sitting hearing about stuff you memorized years ago for hours at a time is not how he liked to spend his time so he held his head and pulled out his I-pod turning on a violin sonata with piano accompaniment. He let his mind wander over anything and everything.

"I wonder if Kakashi was serious about rock violin. If he was I really would love to go to the practice tomorrow. Maybe before the practice Naruto would go out to dinner with me. Maybe like a date. No he is straight…but we always can go out as friends…" Sasuke's thoughts halted when Kurenai said "Thanks for attending today I hope to see you Wednesday. Have a good Friday class." She then walked away from the podium and the class clapped. Sasuke knew it wasn't for the lecture but that it was over.

"Sasuke would you like to go drinking with us later?" Sakura asked seductively.

"It will be the coolest party ever if you are there. We have condoms." Ino said loudly. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"How many times must I tell you I don't want to fuck either of you? Also I don't want to drinking with you both for fear of me getting drunk and raped by one or both of you." He said with a smirk as he got up and walked slowly towards the door. Sakura flung her arms around him as he opened the lecture hall door.

"I'll show you my breasts if you come with us Sasuke-kun." She said lightly sucking on his neck afterwards. Sasuke elbowed her in the stomach and she fell to the ground. Sasuke rubbed his neck trying to remove any possible signs of her suckling expedition.

"Fine I'll go with you guys but if you ever and I mean ever touch me again I will snap your necks." Sasuke said making sure to glare and sound menacing. Sakura got up and smiled smoothing her shirt.

"I'm glad you are coming with us Sasuke-kun." She said as she walked out of the room with Ino trailing after her. Sasuke sighed and picked up his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and headed to the music room.

With Naruto

Naruto walked to the nurse's office shortly after Sasuke left. He knew he had taken meds but if he had passed out it might have been more extreme than just a fever and he wanted to be careful after all he had a swim meet the next day.

"Hey Tsunade Ba-chan, Can I stay here for a few hours?" Naruto called into the room.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? I am not your grandmother nor am I that old please. I'll kick you out if you keep doing that." She said with a laugh. "I'm serious." She said her smile turning to a scowl. "Sure. You can stay take a cot but you have to leave in 5 hours that's when I leave and where your privileges end." She said with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Man you are moody. Thank you Tsunade" Naruto said. He sounded tired. He lay down on a cot and went to sleep and dreamt of swimming his best at the meet. He wanted to hit his best 50 meter time yet.

With Sasuke

Sasuke made it to the music room rather quickly and opened the door. He heard Kakashi practicing a piece and he finally understood what he meant by no emotion. It sounded perfect technically but there was no feeling. It sounded haunting like his past. Sasuke listened and tears came to his eyes. He wiped it away and felt strange. He hadn't felt this way since the night he found his parents dead. He lived off inheritance for as long as he could remember since his parents died. Itachi…he hadn't seen him since his parents' death.

Kakashi looked up at Sasuke. "Would you like to tell me?" Kakashi whispered to Sasuke. The young boy shook his head covering his eyes with one hand. Kakashi got up and locked the door. He walked into his office and sat on a stool in there. He motioned to the young Uchiha and pointed to the couch in the office next to the stool. Sasuke walked forward and sat down putting his head against the arm. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "Would you like to listen to me play?" The silver haired man asked. Sasuke nodded and turned towards Kakashi.

"Do you mind?" He asked. He sounded just like a sad child. Kakashi smiled gently.

"Not at all." Kakashi picked up his violin and played. It was emotionless but to Sasuke it was what he needed to hear. It was like a confrontation with his past and the fears he felt in the future. Kakashi was a mentor of his for many years but now he was guidance through some of the darkest times of his life when he wishes the dead were still with him. Kakashi had played for several hours and he finally set down his violin.

"Why did you help me and play for me Kakashi?" Sasuke asked with his back turned to the other man.

"I was just like you when I was younger. My mom died and my dad committed suicide. My music teacher would always play piano for me whenever I felt down and upset about it. Sometimes he would play non-stop for hours but it always calmed me and made me think. I guess it's a habit I have gotten into when people are upset." Kakashi said with a warm smile. "Now I'm not sure if it's just a rumor but those fan girls of yours have been spreading it around that you agreed to go to a bar with them. If that is in fact true than you will be late if you don't get going. Good luck." The man ushered him out. It was pretty much a confirmed rumor and he knew if he didn't go he was going to be miserable for the next several years. He grabbed his violin and headed back to the dorm to grab his wallet.

Sasuke had his wallet chained to his pants and tucked safely into his back pocket. He had tucked his cell phone into the front pocket of his black skinny jeans and sighed and he started up his motorcycle. He put his black helmet on and went to meet the little shits at Ichiraku. It was a new bar in town that served great ramen and made some good cocktails a plus was that it wasn't a dump. He drove several blocks and it was like he hit a wall. It went from school district into party district. There were hookers and bars left and right. There were strip clubs and casinos. It was like you stuck Vegas right next to a college. Talk about pregnant city. Sasuke pulled up outside Ichiraku and cut the engine. He pulled the keys out and chained his helmet to the bike. The last thing he needed was for Sakura or Ino to think it would be fun to steal his helmet as a souvenir.

Sasuke walked inside and almost immediately the whole bar was staring at him. Most of the people there he knew from school. Most of them were already drunk girls who wanted to get into his pants. The only ones that were at least slightly somber were the two clinging to his arms that dragged him here in the first place. But that didn't make them any less annoying.

"Sasuke do you want a beer or maybe a shot or twelve?" Ino said batting her eyelashes. Sakura was a little more polite in her approach.

"Would you like anything to drink? Want any apple juice or maybe some water? Anything you want I'll pay for the first few. After all I invited you here." She said sincerely. At least he didn't have to worry about her at first. She was a smart girl she could take care of herself. Ino on the other hand was an entirely different story. After several drinks Sasuke took a sip of what he deemed to be his last drink. Of course we all know how stopping the alcohol goes with young adults. Little did Sasuke know Ino had dropped a ruffie (date-rape drug it knocks you unconscious) into one of his drinks and he was beginning to black out little by little. Ino slid her hand up his shirt and kissed Sasuke's lips softly. She took him to a booth and straddled him grinding her hips against his.

"Oh Sasuke you and I will both love this trust me." She said with a coy smile. Sakura at this point was in the bathroom after a shot contest with Temari who could hold her drinks rather well. A figure by the bar got up and glanced at Ino. He paid his tab and left a tip for the bar tender. He then got up and walked towards the booth where Ino was molesting Sasuke.

"I will ask once get off of him." The deep smooth voice said with anger clearly present in this threat. Ino being too drunk to care looked up and down at the handsome figure.

"I'll get off of him if you sleep with me instead." She said slurring her words. The man smirked and laughed.

"No I don't do sluts or girls for that matter. Now get off my baby brother." Itachi picked up the girl and tossed her carelessly onto the other side of the booth and picked up Sasuke. He flung the younger boy over his shoulder and carried him out of the bar. He set him in his car and locked it. He went back inside to pay for Sasuke's bill and then came back out. He got into the black jaguar and buckled himself and Sasuke in. He pulled out of his parking spot and drove off towards Sasuke's college. He pulled into Sasuke's usual spot and put the car in park. He carried Sasuke into the dorm and used Sasuke's key to open the room. He set the boy on the bed that wasn't abnormally colored and made the boy drink some water. He then walked out and locked the door sliding the key back under the door as he went. He sighed and ran a hand through his long dark hair.

"Why must I always take care of you?" Itachi asked himself as he left the college.

With Naruto

Naruto left the nurses office feeling much better and entered his dorm. He walked in to see Sasuke sleeping with his clothes half on. The blonde boy walked over and touched the Uchiha's face.

"I'm going to assume Ino and Sakura got you drunk and then someone brought you back." He said. Sasuke woke up when the blonde had entered and listened to his little rendition of what happen. Sasuke nodded and rubbed his temples. He had a killer headache and couldn't remember who brought him back. Naruto handed him a glass of water and sighed he brushed his teeth and looked sympathetically at Sasuke. "You should get some rest." He said before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
